


Contact is All That It Takes

by nubianamy



Series: What  You Do To Me, No One Knows [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn gets bad news, Puck is there to listen.  Spoilers for 3x10 Yes/No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact is All That It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> So I had [this Puck/Finn Youtube playlist](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLE618DC69C20D47BB) with some random songs people had suggested for them, as inspiration. I asked on tumblr for more suggestions (thanks, penthea and ca-babs). Then I took the first stanza or verse from each song to use as a prompt for a drabble. This is the first one. I'll keep adding to this series.
> 
> [Happy Pinn week](http://pinnweek.tumblr.com/), day four (songs) and day five (too many feels). 
> 
> -amy

_Contact is all that it takes_  
 _To change your life, to lose your place in time_  
Contact, asleep or awake  
Coming around you may wake up to find

_-[Van Halen, "Love Walks In"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjsEbADRh3k&list=PLE618DC69C20D47BB&index=1)_

* * *

 Finn didn't look angry or upset, just lost in thought, sitting at a desk in Schue's empty classroom. Whatever had happened between the moment Puck had picked him up to drive to school, and now, Puck had no idea. It didn't much matter. He waited outside the doorway to the room, talking to San and Britt, pretending to care what Chelsea was saying about the party at her house that weekend, but all his attention was on the door. As soon as he decided Finn wasn't coming out, Puck slipped in, excusing himself from the conversation.

"Hey." He reached out, grasping Finn's shoulder, without even thinking about asking permission. Finn looked up from where he was staring at the desk in front of him, blinking. The bewildered smile he gave Puck was enough to freak him out a little, but Puck just smiled back, trying to look reassuring. "You skipping lunch today?"

"I don't know," Finn admitted. "I just got some... confusing news. About my dad."

Puck nodded. "You wanna tell me about it? Screw lunch, we could just, you know, go sit in my truck." Because Finn looked like he might break if somebody looked at him wrong, and it'd probably be better if he didn't do it in the middle of the Spanish room.

Finn nodded, moving slowly to push his chair in and gather up his things. He followed Puck out to the parking lot, and when Puck unlocked the door for him, he slid in to sit on the edge of the seat, staring at nothing. His hands lay open on his lap like broken eggshells.

Puck didn't even bother to go around to the other side of the car. Fuck whoever was watching; he would deal with them later, because this was his boy, and he wasn't going to leave him to deal with whatever this was alone. "I'm just gonna-" he murmured, moving in to lean his shins against the side step, and slid his arms around Finn's rib cage just as he started to cry.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me," he sobbed, the words barely decipherable. "She said he was a war hero. Only he wasn't."

"Yeah?" Puck threw his weight against Finn to keep him from tumbling out of the truck, clutching the back of his neck. This was going to be one fucking mess. "But today, she told you?"

"Mr. Schue." He sniffed bitterly. "Called them. Told my mom and Burt about me wanting to join the Army. It was, like, some kind of intervention."

"Yeah," Puck said again, only now he was struggling not to ball his fist in Finn's shirt and punch him senseless, because what the fuck, the Army? But Finn didn't need that right now. Right now, he was going to stand right where he was and hug him until Finn stopped shaking, and probably longer than that, long after it got awkward. The only way things were going to feel any easier was if Finn remembered that he'd lived sixteen years without a dad, just like Puck had, and they'd both gotten through it okay. He pressed his fingertips into Finn's skin.

"I don't know how to deal with this," whispered Finn.

"You don't have to right now," Puck said. "Just sit there and let me handle it."


End file.
